The present disclosure relates to a display panel driving apparatus and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a gate driver and a method of driving the same.
As demand for small electronic devices including display driving chips increases, research into how to reduce the size of display driving chips is being actively conducted. Accordingly, there has been a focus on developing suitably small circuits for small display driving chips of small electronic devices such as mobile devices.